Jake Weber (1964)
}} | birth_place = London, England | education = Summerhill School Middlebury College The Juilliard School | occupation = Actor | years_active = 1989–present }} Jake Weber (born 19 March 1964) is an English actor, known in film for his role as Michael in Dawn of the Dead and for his role as Drew in Meet Joe Black. In television, he is known for his role as Joe DuBois, the husband of medium/psychic Allison DuBois, in the drama series Medium. In 2001 and 2002, Weber was a series regular in HBO's The Mind of the Married Man and made guest appearances on Law & Order: Criminal Intent and NYPD Blue. Early years Weber was born in London, the son of Susan Ann Caroline (née Coriat), a British socialite, and Thomas Evelyn "Tommy" Weber (originally Thomas Ejnar Arkner), a race car driver who also came from a wealthy family. His father was born in Denmark of Danish and English descent. His mother is of half Sephardic Jewish (from Morocco) and half British Isles ancestry. Through his English maternal grandmother, Weber is the great-grandson of politician Archibald Weigall and the great-great-grandson of business magnate Sir John Blundell Maple, 1st Baronet. Weber's mother, Susan, was diagnosed with depression and LSD-induced schizophrenia and died of a drug overdose when Jake was 8 years old and living at the Rolling Stones' Villa Nellcôte. His father, who sold various drugs and utilized both his sons in trafficking the drugs to various international destinations, struggled with drug addiction until his death in 2006. In an article in The Times of 20 May 2010, Weber recalled that when he was 8 years old, his "father used him as a drug mule to bring cocaine out for Mick and Bianca Jagger's wedding." He has one sibling, a brother, Charley. Weber attended Summerhill School, Leiston, Suffolk. Later he went to the United States to study at Middlebury College in Vermont, where he sang a cappella with the Dissipated Eight and majored in English literature and political science, graduating cum laude with a B.A. degree in 1986. He attended The Juilliard School's Drama Division as a member of Group 19 (1986–1990), which also included Laura Linney and Jeanne Tripplehorn. Weber also studied at Russia's famed Moscow Art Theatre. At the 2010 Cannes film festival, as part of the Directors' Fortnight at the launching of the rock 'n roll documentary, Stones in Exile, singer Mick Jagger spoke to the crowd about the months of drug-fueled recording sessions that produced the Stones' classic 1972 album Exile on Main Street. Jagger joked about the rarely seen original footage that reveals eight-year-old Weber rolling marijuana joints for them. Weber has reportedly stated that his drug-dealing father brought him to Keith Richards’s rented French villa, Nellcôte, in the seaside town of Villefranche-sur-Mer near Nice, where the Stones were recording the album.'Stupid' Mick Jagger mouths off at Cannes. Career Weber's roles were often bit parts in A-list films, beginning with that of Kyra Sedgwick's unnamed boyfriend in the Oliver Stone-directed period saga Born on the Fourth of July (1989) and continuing with work for directors including Sidney Lumet (A Stranger Among Us, 1992), Alan J. Pakula (The Pelican Brief, 1993) and Martin Brest (Meet Joe Black, 1998). Weber scored one of his premier leads as Dr. Matt Crower, a kindly physician who takes charge of a young boy and protects him from a possessed sheriff in actor-turned-producer Shaun Cassidy's short-lived, but well received, supernatural drama series American Gothic (1995) on CBS. That programme did not last long, and neither did the Mike Binder sitcom The Mind of the Married Man (2001), in which Weber signed on as one of the leads, Chicago newspaper employee Jake Berman. After his prominent role in the [[Dawn of the Dead (2004 film)|2004 remake of horror film Dawn of the Dead]], Weber won the role of Joe Dubois on Medium playing the husband of a woman (Patricia Arquette) plagued by psychic visions who uses her ability to help solve crimes. He has performed on BroadwayJake Weber's Internet Broadway Database entry. Retrieved 2010-01-16 and off-Broadway. Personal life Weber was married to his wife Diane from 1995 until their divorce in 2002. He and his girlfriend Elizabeth Carey have a son, Waylon. Filmography Film *''Born on the Fourth of July'' (1989) - Donna's boyfriend *''Bed & Breakfast'' (1991) - Bobby *''A Stranger Among Us'' (1992) - Yaakov Klausman *''Skin Art'' (1993) - Richard *''The Pelican Brief'' (1993) - Curtis Morgan/Garcia *''Cultivating Charlie'' (1994) - Charles Thundertrunk *''Vanishing Son II'' (1994) - Bo *''Vanishing Son IV'' (1994) - Bo *''What the Deaf Man Heard'' (1997) - Tolliver Tynan *''Amistad'' (1997) - Mr. Wright *''Meet Joe Black'' (1998) - Drew *''Dangerous Beauty'' (1998) - King Henri III *''Into My Heart'' (1998) - Adam *''Pushing Tin'' (1999) - Barry Plotkin *''In Too Deep'' (1999) - Dr. Beverly Kirk *''Cherry'' (1999) - Daniel Connelly *''The Cell'' (2000) - FBI Special Agent Gordon Ramsey *''U-571'' (2000) - Lt. Hirsch, USNR *''Wendigo'' (2001) - George *''Love Thy Neighbor'' (2002) - Man in Adult Section *''Leo'' (2002) - Ben Bloom *''100 Mile Rule'' (2002) - Bobby Davis *''The Warrior Class'' (2004) - Phil Anwar *''Haven'' (2004) - Officer Powell *''Dawn of the Dead'' (2004) - Michael *''The Haunting of Molly Hartley'' (2008) - Mr. Hartley *''White House Down'' (2013) - Secret Service Agent Ted Hope TV *''Something Wilder'' (1994–1995) - Richie Wainwright (15 episodes) *''American Gothic'' (1995–1996) - Dr. Matt Crower (15 episodes) *''Liberty! The American Revolution'' (1994) - Gentleman / Virginia Officer (5 episodes) *''The $treet'' (2001) - Pete Dearborn (2 episodes) *''The Mind of the Married Man'' (2001–2002) - Jake Berman (20 episodes) *''Law & Order: Criminal Intent'' (2001) - Carl Atwood (season 1, ep.1 One) *''Medium'' (2005–2011) - Joe Dubois (129 episodes) *''Human Target'' (2011) - Bill Fickner (1 episode) *''Royal Pains'' (2012) - Gabe Gleason (1 episode) *''House'' (2012) - "Man of the House" (1 episode) *''Elementary'' (2013) - "Dirty Laundry" - Geoffrey Silver References External links * *Charley Weber (living) {{born|1964} Category:English people of Jewish descent Category:English expatriates in the United States Category:English male film actors Category:English male stage actors Category:English male television actors Category:alumni of Juilliard School Category:Living people Category:alumni of Middlebury College Category:People educated at Summerhill School Category:English people of Moroccan descent category:Resided in Villefranche-sur-Mer